1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector for connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of the connectors 100′ is shown in FIG. 1 for electrically connecting an IC package (not shown) and a printed circuit board (not shown). The connector 100′ typically includes an insulative housing 1′ of a generally rectangular shape, a plurality of conductive terminals 2′ held within the insulative housing 1′, the housing 1′ defines a receiving area enveloped by four sidewalls comprising a first opposite sidewalls 11′ and second opposite sidewalls 12′ therearound for defining a plurality of passageways 1000′ therethrough for receiving the terminals 1′ therein. The sidewalls integrated define a number of datum members 110′ for providing a datum surface 1100′ to give a datum to the chip module abutting thereagainst. With the electronic technology development, the terminals density of electronic devices increases quickly which requests a housing with more passageways than ever for transmitting more currents and signals to get a better process speed. However, connectors 100′ abovementioned usually provide a datum member 110′ integrated with the housing 1′, which protrude outwardly toward the receiving area 10′, hence decreasing the receiving area 10′ are for defining passageways 1000′ to receive terminals 2′. In the case, the integrated datum 110′ of the housing 1′ wastes some place, which could be defining more passageways.
What is needed, thereby, is a new electrical connector able to overcome the problem abovementioned.